ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW Hardcore Championship
The BCW Hardcore Championship is the Quaternary championship in Backstream Championship Wrestling, a wrestling organization. It was created in May 2008 to show off the hardcore side of BCW. History Origin The BCW Hardcore title began in 2008. James Starr became first champion by defeating 6 superstars in a 7 man scramble match at EAW One Night Stand. The title has a 24/7 show rule which is similar to the 24/7 that of the WWF/E Hardcore title. The title can change hands as many times until the show is over. The champion at the end of the night will be champion till the next show. The hardcore title MUST be defended on every show and PPV regardless. Championship Reign by Length {| class="wikitable" cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #green;"|Wrestler !style="background: #green;"|Date Won !style="background: #green;"|Date Lost !style="background: #green;"|Notes |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || May 15, 2008 || June 7,th 2008||'Won a 7 man scramble to become first champion'|| |-style="background: #red;" |'Total Destruction' || June 7, 2006 || June 7th, 2008 ||'Won in a Hardcore Mtch |-style="background: #red;" |'James Starr' || '''June 7, 2008' || June 14th, 2008 ||'Defeats Total Destruction in a Hardcore Ladder Match |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || '''June 14, 2008' || July 1st, 2008 ' ||'Is Award the title after proving himself to the vetrens |-style="background: #red;" |'Xander' || July 1, 2008 || July 1st, 2008 ||'Won via the 24/7 show rule' |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || July 1, 2008 || July 15th, 2008 ||'Defeats him later in the evening in the parking lot |-style="background: #red; |'Fusion/' || '''July 15th, 2008' || July 16th, 2008 ||'With help from some RCW Superstars Fusion defeats Danger Dave and flees to RCW |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || '''July 16, 2008' || August 4th, 2008 ||'win the rematch by order of GM Scott Tonsi |-style="background: #red;" |'Sanyo' || '''August 4, 2008' || August 18th, 2008 ||'Wins the title at BCW Championship Reunion show. This was his first title in BCW |-style="background: #red;" |'Danjuro & Meath' || '''August 18, 2008' || September 2nd, 2008 ||'Pin sanyo at the same time in a triple threat match |-style="background: #red;" |'Sanyo' || '''September 2, 2008' || September 2nd, 2008 ||'Regains the title in a tag match with Sir Jacob |-style="background: #red;" |'Sir Jacob' || '''September 2, 2008' || September 25th, 2008 ||'Hits Sanyo in the head with a chair and pins him for the win |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || '''Setpember 25th, 2008' || October 24, 2008 ||'Wins the title in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match |-style="background: #red;" |'Scott Tonsi' || '''October 24, 2008' || Ocotber 30th, 2008||'Stripped of the title by GM Ryan Tonsi. Scott Tonsi is awarded the title |-style="background: #red;" |'Danger Dave' || '''October 30, 2008' || May 22, 2009 ||'Regains the title six days later in a 4 way 50th street brawl |-style="background: #red;" |'KamiKaze' || '''May 22, 2009' || PRESENT ||'''Wins the title in a triple Threat Match that included Danger and Aaron Category:Backstream Championship I